Legandary Bird Sisters Chap:2
by Gia Ul
Summary: Continued


Note: The c in Ucon makes the ssss sound.  
"Will he be ok?" Gia asked, tears in her eyes.   
"He's pretty badly burnt, I'll do the best I can though.  
It would be helpful if someone went down to the Mart and  
got some Burn Heal, or potions or something. Chansey's  
eggs can't do it all." Joy replied rushing the baby bird  
on a small stretcher.  
The baby bird got a Chansey egg and a concerned  
"Chansey". "I'll go to the Mart as fast as I can and get  
it." Gary told Gia reassuringly. "No, it was my Charizard  
who did this so I'll get it." Ash argued."Just go together  
this bird is seriously injured!" Joy screamed.   
"Whoa she's scary.." Ash said backing away. "NOW!" she screamed.  
Ash ran out the door as fast as he could. "Moron..." Gary mumbled  
under his breath. "NOW!" Joy screamed again. This time Gary  
ran out the door as fast as he could.  
  
"I can't believe you used Charizard! How stupid can you be?"  
Gary yelled at Ash look down the aisles for Burn Heal. "I wanted the  
badge ok?" Ash said defensevly.   
"SO YOU USED CHARIZARD?!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know?!"  
  
"Well, gee, I don't know, maybe because  
YOUR HIS TRAINER!"  
  
"Lay off! Let's just get it and leave!"  
  
"Fine with me!" Gary yelled as he slammed the potions and Burn  
heals down on the counter. "That'll be 3,200" the man at the counter  
said. "Uh....hehe.." Ash said. "No! You can't pay for it?! Your pathetic!  
Haven't you ever won a battle?!" Gary screamed as he handed the man the   
money.  
"Uh, boys, your scarin' the little kids in here." the man   
said quietly. "Uh!" Ash said and went out the door.  
  
  
"Here they are Joy." Gary said as he handed the items to Nurse Joy.  
Imediatly Nurse Joy used them on the bird.   
There was a bright light and there appereared Daz, Mel, and Tari. Daz's  
blonde hair brushed past Ash as they went right for their sister. "We came as soon as we   
heard!" Tari told Gia.   
Tari went right up to Ash and looked him in the face.  
Her red eyes bore into him. Tari picked up her hand and slapped Ash. "I'll  
be damned if you ever get that badge." she said and went back to her sister.  
"Are you Ash Ketchum?" Officer Jenny asked. "yes" he answered. "Then it was your Chariz-  
ard. I'm going to have to put a restraining order on him. You can't use him until you  
become a more skilled trainer." Jenny said. "Thank you." Ash said. Jenny nodded and got  
back on her Motorcycle.  
Gary went up to Gia. "It's ok, Nurse Joy says I gave her the items in time. Moltres is going   
to be fine." He told Gia. Gia smiled at Gary through her tears and hugged him. "Thank you so much" she  
whispered into Gary's shoulder."Gia, Moltres is much better now, I know you have the care he needs in your  
home. Just do these things and have you and your sisters sign this form." Joy said handing Gia 2 pieces of  
paper.   
The 4 sisters signed the paper: 1. Tari Ucon 2. Mel Tors 3. Daz Ops 4. Gia Ul. "I thought you said  
you were twins, we do you have different last names?" "Ask no questions and be told no lies."   
Mel quoted. Gary laughed and gave it to Nurse Joy.  
  
  
"Alright, the whole top wing of the house is for the babies only. Two rooms for play, one for special  
care (like Moltres) and one for sleeping and some other rooms that are used for numerous things. Got it?" Gia said.  
"Um.... I'll get it later. Let's just put this little guy in the special care."   
Gary said with a laugh. Gia smiled. "Artic..uno!"a voice came from behind him. "Articuno...Arti!"   
Gary turned around and saw a huge blue bird staring at him, and he didn't look happy. "hehe hi there..." he said nervosly.  
"Artic!" it screeched as it charged and used it's tackle attack. "Ow....." Gary groaned. "Bad boy! Tari's gonna know  
about this!" Gia told the bird. "Cuno..?" it said with the sad puppy look. "Aw... come 'ere baby." Gia said her arms spread  
out. "Art!" he cried happily and went right into her arms. "Gary, this is Tari's Articuno, wanta meet mine?" she asked. "Um,  
that's ok." Gary said rubbing his head. Gia looked hurt. "I'll meet him later, k?" "alright" she said putting Articuno down.  
  
Gary followed Gia into a room full of small, rare pokemon that were just born or were hurt or just need a nap.   
Gary took down the little chart on the wall and read it. "Chansey!" Arti called through the corrider. "chan, chansey." the  
small nurse pokemon came from the corridor. "Baby, could you give Moltres one of your eggs, please?" Arti asked. "Chan"  
Chansey fed one of her eggs to him.   
"Molt, tres, Moltres?" it said."Oh, Moltres!" Gia picked him up happily. "Daz! Moltres is up!" she shouted. "Huh?" Daz   
popped through the door with a baby Lugia. "OH!" she shouted running towards him."Oh, you scared us." Daz said happily. "Lugi,  
lugia!" it shouted and strarted to cry. "What Pokemon is that?" Gary asked looking at the Lugia. "THWACK!" "Moron! She's not a  
THAT or a IT it's a LUGIA CHICK!" Daz screamed. The baby started to cry even louder. Oh, it's ok, baby." Daz cooed while patting   
the bundle after giving Gary the evil eye.  
"Pika, pi!" a small baby pikachu bounced into the room and landed on top of Gia's shoulder. "Whoa, a scrawny pikachu."  
"PIKA!" It was glaring at  
Gary with it's ears pulled back. "Pika....CHU!" it yelled shocking Gary. Gary coughed up smoke and fainted.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Gary slowly opened his eyes. "Well it's about time." a voice above him said. Something big and blue  
was above him, staring at him. "Huh?" Suddenly his sight came into focus. "Tari?" "Right here." "Where's Gia?" "Don't worry about  
it." Tari said with a slightly mean look in her eyes. "Are you ready to leave now?" Daz asked her face hovering over his. "Why are you  
asking me to leave?" "Take a wild guess." Tari said. "Where's Gia?" Gary repeated. Now Tari and Daz had a full mean look.   
Gary sat up and something told him to run. He ran as fast as he could but heard someone yell "Zapdos, thunderbolt!" Gary dove into the  
nearest room just missing a bolt of electricity. Well, coming out of the room was not a option. There was a window, maybe he could climb out.  
but Gary was on God knows what floor he was on the house was so huge. "Pidgeot, go!" "Pidgeot! fly me to the bottom!" Gary climbed  
onto the huge birds back and flew out the window. There, by a small pond was Gia with her water pokemon, Ash, Misty, and Brock all watching  
her.  
"Pidgeot, land!" Gary shouted over the wind. The backyard of the mansion was the size of a park! And there was pokemon everywhere,  
it was amazing the sisters had time for each pokemon. Pigeot slowly came to a stop "Pidgeot return." It took about a minute to find.  
where they were. "Drrragonair." something said from the pond. It popped out and landed in Gia's lap. "Good boy." she said with a smile.  
"Hi Gia!" Gary said, emerging from the bushes. "Excuse me." Gia said to Misty, Ash, and Brock.   
"Hey, wait!" Gary called after her. "Why are you being so....so...." Gary called after her. Gia turned around and slapped him. "You called  
my pokemon scrawny! And, you insulted Tari's Articuno, and mine." she said now looking him straight in the face. "You're pokemon and you are   
different things, Gia. Just because of your pokemon, doesn't mean I don't like YOU." Gary replied. "My sister's and I all raised our pokemon  
from babies, the pokemon picks up on the trainer's personality you insult the pokemon, you insult the trainer!" Gia said turning her back and  
walking away. "Gia, wait!" Gary called grabbing her wrist. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed and in a bright flash of light Gia was gone.  
"Damn it!" Gary shouted kicking a rock. It went flying through the air and landed on a Pigeotto. Pidgeotto gave him one of those looks.  
"NO! AHHH!!!" Gary screamed running towards the house, the pidgeotto on his tail.  
  



End file.
